


They Have No Use For Your Song

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Jenna never realized that vampires could commit suicide.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 2





	They Have No Use For Your Song

One thing that Guillermo hadn't taught Jenna was that vampires could commit suicide.

Nadja had seemed fairly glum but Jenna hadn't thought much of it.

But one night, Jenna was awaken by a noise.

Jenna crept carefully to the window and peaked through.

"Nothing," she muttered.

Jenna then continued to peak and spy at the sky.

Nothing, still.

Jenna slightly bit her lip.

Jenna sighed.  _ It's nothing,  _ she thought to herself soothingly.

Jenna headed back to the small room of which she where stayed.

But as Jenna's fingers barely touched the door knob, she heard the noise again.

This time, she was able to pin point where it was.

Dread weighted deeply down inside Jenna. Jenna's eyes started fill with worry. She dashes upstairs.

Jenna saw wooden stakes on the ground.

Nadja was up there too. The Romanian woman held a wooden stake.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

That question slightly made Nadja be startled. "Nothing!" Nadja tried to hide the wooden stake she had in her hand.

"I can still see the stake, Nadja," Jenna said.

Nadja sighed.

"What were you doing?" Jenna questioned, with raised eyebrows.

"Fine. You caught me. I was trying to kill myself," Nadja confessed.

Jenna looked shocked. "Vampires can do that?"

Nadja nodded. "Yeah." The Romanian woman rose the stake she held once again.

"Nadja don't do it!" Jenna yelled.

Nadja looked back at Jenna.

"Don't. Please." It seemed that Jenna's multiple attempts at stopping Nadja wasn't going to work.

Finally Jenna took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

That made Nadja drop the stake.

"I love you," Jenna repeated, only louder. "Talk to me."

Nadja dashed over and sat beside Jenna.

Jenna took a seat by Nadja, who was now crying.

"All my friends are dead!" Nadja sobbed.

Jenna placed a hand on Nadja's back.

Jenna held Nadja close. Jenna knew that Nadja would do the same for her.

As Nadja was crying, Jenna kissed the Romanian woman's forehead.

And through out the night, Jenna comforted Nadja.


End file.
